


The Night is Young

by JoMikealson



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Cam helps Josie with her feelings for Hope, Cam is a mischievous friend, F/F, Hope confides in Josie, Hope is a softie for Josie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 11:23:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17507675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoMikealson/pseuds/JoMikealson
Summary: Lizzie throws a party that Josie doesn’t really want to attend, Hope confides in Josie about her dad finding peace





	The Night is Young

**Author's Note:**

> Song is Night is Young from Descendants  
> Cameron is basically me

If you had told me that my sister was one of those girls who plans parties or goes to parties you would be mostly correct, but Lizzie was more or less an interesting person. Today was just not one of the days I would give her that title. Today my sister decided to plan a party to help the students let loose after all the monsters that we have encountered. Even though our mom isn’t our biological mom Lizzie definitely got the party planning from her.  And of course being her twin I always get pulled into setting up for the parties she plans.

“Come on Josie you got to help me set up this party, it’s going to be totes amazing.” She says to me.

It was 7 in the morning on a Saturday. ‘What a wonderful way to be woken up’ I said to myself. “Do you really have to plan a party?” I groan and ask her.

If I’m being honest I just want to be here in our room, sleep for another hour and then read a book.

Lizzie whines and says to me. “Yes, you’re my sister, now come on, we have to go to the gym!”

Before I can protest Lizzie is pulling me out of my bed forcing me to get dressed in something other than my oversized shirt and gym shorts. 

 

As we set up for the party MG starts to find good songs for this impromptu party. I have to admit that MG has good taste in music. Maybe he will share the playlist.

I’m helping him find music on my phone as Hope comes in the gym. Lizzie looks at her and says. “What a surprise, the self proclaimed lone wolf shows up.”

Hope doesn’t seem to be phased by my sister’s comment, but I noticed that she had a bit of a yellow glow in her eyes.

“Lizzie will you shut up for once and be nice to Hope.” I say to my sister and get closer to the two.

Hope looks at me and I can tell the anger has subsided because her eyes are now her normal blue color. I have always known how beautiful Hope is, but I never got to actually see how beautiful her eyes were until now. “Thanks Josie.”

Hope says with a small smile on her face. I smile at her and say. “You’re welcome Hope.”

Hope then looks at Lizzie and says to her. “I actually need to borrow Josie if that doesn’t bother you.”

She then turns to me and says. “Do you think I can steal you for a moment Jos?”

The nickname seems to slide off her tongue naturally and I blush. Lizzie looks irritated and I look at Hope and nod. Hope smiles and walks out of the gym.

I turn to my sister and she says. “But Jo, I need you.”

I shake my head and say. “I’ll be back when I’m done talking to her, until then relax and focus on your party set up.”

I walk out of the gym and see Hope leaning against the wall with one foot on the wall and the other on the floor. I study her for a brief moment and notice a small smirk on her face.

I smile at her and say. “What’s up Hope?”

Hope then brings her foot down and walks over to me. “Want to go for a walk? I kinda need to get some fresh air.” She says softly.

I then notice that while I defended her calmed her down she was still a little upset so I nod and hold out my hand. I’m not quite sure if she’ll take it but I had to give it a shot. Hope takes my hand surprisingly and leads me outside.

 

Once we are outside her demeanor becomes more peaceful and less tense than when we were inside. I study her features again and learn that Hope definitely has a softer side when it comes to being in the outdoors. I for one am grateful for the time away from Lizzie and the party set up no matter how short the time may be.

Hope then looks up at the sky and says. “While you and your sister were gone I went inside the Necromancer’s mind. I learned that my dad will only find peace if I do.” I look at Hope and notice the tears threatening to fall down her cheeks. She then looks at me and says. “I’m so sorry I’ve been pushing you away. I always fear the worst when I get close to someone so I just don’t let anyone in, but now I need someone who I can turn to and I hardly trust anyone.”

I can tell she was being honest and sincere and it broke my heart knowing how hard it must be for her to let people in. I turn to her and look at her eyes, which have now turned into a stormy blue. I do the only thing I can think of and pull her into my arms. I’m afraid of what she’ll do not because I am afraid of her, but because I know she doesn’t do much physical contact.

Instead I am surprised that she holds me close and whispers in my ear. “Don’t let me go.”

She seems to have calmed down as I soothe her with rubbing my hand gently on her back. “I won’t unless you do.” I tell her gently.

I’m not sure if that was comforting to hear, but I wanted her to know that she could let go if she wanted to and I wouldn’t be upset.

After a few minutes she lets go and looks in my eyes. Her eyes are now back to her beautiful blue and I can tell I have helped her in a way. “Thank you Josie, I’m not used to letting people in, but I think I feel better now that I have opened up to you.”

I smile at her and tell her. “You’re welcome Hope. I understand that you aren’t used to this, but I want you to know that I am here for you whenever you need me. I mean it.”

Hope smiles a beautiful smile and nods. “I’m here for you too Jos.”

She says. I blush at the nickname again and look down at my shoes. I then look back to the school and say. “Thanks for getting me out of there even if it’s just for a little bit.”

Hope giggled which is a sound that is music to my ears and something I want to keep hearing for as long as I live, she says. “I could tell you really didn’t want to be there, but I still needed you anyway, but you’re welcome.”

I smile at her and say. “Dork.”

Hope laughs and I love that sound just as much as I love the sound of her giggle. “Weirdo.” She says teasingly. We walk back to the school talking about everything and nothing and I feel like I have know Hope for my entire life, granted a decade is most of my life, but I feel like I have known her since I was born.

When we get to the school I wonder if she is going to come to the party. “So, do you think you will make an entrance at the party tonight?” I ask her.

She looks at me and says. “Maybe, do you want me there?”

I smile at her and say. “Well it would definitely make the party more bearable if you did come, but you don’t have to come.”

Hope nods and says. “I’ll think about it. What time is the party?”

I look at my phone and say. “Probably around 6, I’m sure Lizzie will want me to help her find something cute to wear and that will take a few hours since it’s almost noon now.”

Hope nods again and says. “You know Lizzie could take care of herself right?”

I look at her and say. “I do, but there are times that I just like to spend time with her even when she is annoying.”

Hope smiles gently and says. “You have a heart of gold.”

I blush and say. “I’ve been known to care too much, it’s sort of a problem.”

I look down at my feet remembering when I told Rafael the same thing. I feel Hope’s finger on my chin as she lifts it up. “I really don’t see how caring about people can be too much. Granted I haven’t let too many people in my life so I might not quite get it.” She says looking into my eyes.

She kisses my cheek and says. “Let’s go inside okay?”

I blush and feel my heart beating faster as she takes hold of my hand. I nod and let her lead me to the gym. The walk to the gym is silent, but it lets me think. I’ve always known that I liked Hope, but as she has let me in slowly I have started to fall in love with her and I’m scared that if I share my feelings for her she will push me away.

 

Thirty minutes before the party Lizzie is all set and dressed in her spectacular red sleeveless dress that stopped at her knees and she looks at me and asks. “Why aren’t you dressed?”

I shrug and say. “I’ll meet you there.” Lizzie looks at me like she knows I’m hiding something and says. “Jo, you know I don’t like it when you hide things from me. Are you really okay?”

I try to tell myself that she’s just looking out for me and she cares about me, which is why she is asking, but I also feel that if I did tell her how I was feeling she would freak out, so I of course do what I have always done and pushed the feelings aside for the moment. “I’m okay Liz go on ahead, I will be there.”

Lizzie then tries to use her twin telepathy, but I can tell I’ve won this round. “Okay.” She relents and kisses my cheek gently. She then walks out of our room and I start to tear up.

‘Why am I so afraid to tell her how I feel?’ I ask myself.

I’m scared of the feelings that I have for Hope and I’m not sure how well I can mask them. I decided to get dressed and wear a purple shirt with a pair of jeans and red converse. I didn’t want to go all out like my sister did, though I was starting to regret my outfit of choice. As I was about to get changed I hear a knock on the door. I open the door and see Hope standing in front of me with a small smile on her face. I didn’t have time to wipe the lone tear from my cheek before answering the door.

She notices the tear and wipes it off with the pad of her thumb. “Are you okay Jos?” She asks me.

I can tell she’s being sincere and I want to tell her everything, but the words don’t come to me.

“You look beautiful.” I tell her as I look at her outfit of choice.

She had decided to go with something a long the lines of what I’m wearing but instead she chose a red shirt and black jeans.

Hope blushes and says to me. “You look beautiful too Jos.”

Now it is my turn to blush. “So what’s up?” I ask her.

Hope is still smiling at me when she says. “I know this isn’t the party that needs a partner, but I was hoping we could go in together?”

I look at her and I notice that she is nervous, I take her hand in mine remembering how perfect they fit together and say. “I’d love that Hope.” Hope smiles and I lead us to the gym.

 

An hour into the party I get lost from Hope, and not because I want to, but because I went to go get us drinks and I got a little lost. In the back of my mind I hear ‘you’re not really in the mood for this party anyway.’ Which is true for the most part, I didn’t want to help set up, but I did want to spend time with Hope. I then see my friend Cameron who is a newly triggered wolf come up to me.

“Hey Josie.” They say to me.

I smile at them and say. “Hey Cam, having fun?”

Cameron shakes their head and says. “I’m not really feeling the party tonight. I have too much on my mind.”

I nod and tell them. “Same. Can I ask what is on your mind?”

Cameron nods and sighs gently. “Well I’m having a hard time accepting my wolf side especially since I am non-binary. My mom warned me that I can’t wear my binder when it’s a full moon and it really effects me. I have so much dysphoria and I had taken care of it when I accepted myself, but now it’s a huge struggle. I don’t know what to do Jo.”

They have tears streaming down their face and I want to help them, but I don’t know much about wolves or being non-binary, so the best I could do was hug them close.

I feel their anxiety turn into relief and I tell them. “I don’t know much about being a werewolf or being non-binary, but I think Hope can help you out with it, and I’m always here for you no matter what, every step of the way.”

Cam smiles and says. “Thanks Josie. Now what’s on your mind?”

I give them a look and pull away. “I’m trying to help you Cam.” I tell them.

They smile at me and say. “I’m a lot better now, but I can tell someone is on your mind.”

I blush and nod. “It’s Hope, I’m in love with her, but I don’t know how to tell her and Lizzie without them both freaking out and without Hope pushing me away.”

Cam looks at me and says. “I’ve been watching Hope and you ever since I got here and you guys made it your mission to be my friend. Hope likes you and I know that she won’t shut you out because you don’t shut her out. Go tell her how you feel. I know she’ll be happy to know that you feel the same.”

I blush and say. “Thanks Cam, now we just need to find someone who you can make happy.”

They blush and say. “Eventually.”

They walk away with a mischievous smile on their face and I only fear that they have a plan set in motion. A few minutes later I see Hope and she smiles softly. “Hey you, glad I found you.”

I smile back and say. “Hey yourself. Sorry I didn’t mean to get lost. I’m not sure what happened.”

Hope’s smile doesn’t leave and she says. “It’s okay Jos.”

I then hear a song that only Cam, Hope, and I know because Cam rarely lets anyone hear the music they listen to, especially since it is mainly pop and Disney soundtracks. I immediately recognize the song to be “Night is Young” By China Anne McClain and I groan to myself when I see Cam winking at me and Hope.

Hope looks at me and says. “Would you like to dance with me?” I laugh and nod. “Yes.” I tell her.Hope takes my hand and leads me to the dance floor.

 

_Why_ _you_ _standing_ _over_ _there_ , _acting_ _like_ _you_ _just_ _don’t_ _care_ , _we_ _can_ _make_ _our_ _own_ _kind_ _of_ _music_.

_We_ _might_ _come_ _from_ _different_ _worlds_ , _might_ _not_ _be_ _your_ _kind_ _of_ _girl_ , _but_ _I_ _just_ _want_ _to_ _let_ _go_ _and_ _lose_ _it._

_We_ _are_ _lost_ _and_ _found_ _so_ _let’s_ _go_ _turn_ _the_ _beat_ _around_ , _and_ _maybe_ _find_ _a_ _brand_ _new_ _sound_. _Let’s_ _turn_ _it_ _up_ _right_ _now_.

 

Hope is dancing really close to me and I feel like my body is on fire. I mentally curse Cam for making this song happen, but I am also smiling because I love being so close to Hope. I look into her eyes and I can tell she’s having fun, but I can also tell she has something on her mind.

“Do you want to get out of here?”

I ask her. Hope looks at me and says. “After the song. I think Cam had the right idea by picking up the pace.”

I laugh and nod. “Maybe we should have Cam be the DJ for all of our parties.” I say.

Hope then says. “Well they do have quite the music repertoire, but I’m not sure how they’d feel about it.”

I nod and say. “You’re right.”

I look at Cam and their eyes are telling me to take Hope out of the room to talk. “The night is young.” They mouth to me. I smile and shake my head. As the song ends Hope is leading me out of the gym.

 

_Because_ _the_ _night_ is young, _and_ _it’s_ _just_ _begun_ , _let’s_ _get_ _it_ _started_ , _get_ _it_ _started_ , _and_ _go_ _til_ _the_ _sun_ _comes_ _up_. _The_ _night_ _is_ _young_ , _the_ _night_ _is_ _young_ , _the_ _night_ _is_ _young_.

 

Hope and I then go outside to the lake and we just sit there looking up at the stars. “The stars sure are beautiful tonight.”

Hope says to me. I smile and tell her. “They are beautiful.”

Hope then looks at me and says. “Do you know what else is beautiful?”

I look at her and say. “The moon?”

Hope chuckles and says. “Well yes, the moon is beautiful, but I was talking about you Jos.”

I blush and feel her take my hand. “Are you really okay Jos?” She asks me.

I decide right then that it was time that I tell her the truth that I had been wanting to tell her, but didn’t know how. “I wanted to tell you something when you asked me if I was okay earlier, but I was scared to tell you. Now I know I have the courage to tell you.”

Hope looks at me with her beautiful blue eyes and says. “What is it Jos?”

I start to feel anxiety and I feel scared to tell her, but as she places her hand on my cheek I take a deep breath.

I didn’t notice the tears that were on my cheek as she wipes them away gently. “I’m in love with you Hope. I know I haven’t made things easy, but when you decided to let me in I started to fall in love with you and I don’t think I can stop falling in love with you.”

Hope smiles softly and caresses my cheek. “I’m in love with you too Jos, I’m falling in love with you every time you let me in as well.”

She leans in and our lips are barely touching when I say. “Will you still love me even in my darkest of days?”

Hope kisses the last few tears on my cheek and says. “Yes.” I smile and kiss her lips gently and I feel like my worries has been lifted off of my shoulders.

Hope’s kisses make me feel safe, warm, and most of all happy. We pull away when breathing becomes necessary and rest our foreheads together smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!


End file.
